Frostchild
by Illegal-Pharmacy
Summary: D'nese was just minding her business when several humans jumped out at her. How was she supposed to know there were rules about aliens visiting earth? It didn't help that she didn't speak thier language either OCxK'ladur; pre-time skip
1. Chapter 1 - Anomaly

So I'm getting more active here! Alright here is some Young Justice Fanfiction! I don't own anything except D'nese/Denise

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Anomaly**

Mount Justice  
Happy Harbor  
July 8, 2 a.m

No one was particularly happy when the alarms rang at 2 in the morning that day. Not even Robin, the night owl. The grumpy teenagers assembled in the de briefing room waiting for Batman to pop up in the screens

"I am so not whelmed." Robin grumbled.

"At least skippy here isn't drooling on you." Artemis snapped back, pointing to Kid Flash who was leaning and drooling on her shoulder.

"Is that some sort of earth custom?" M'gann yawned.

Suddenly, the screens flashed on and the all too familiar face of the brooding Batman appeared.

"Glad your awake." He grunted. Before the seven sleepy teens could snark back, he continued on. "We have several anomalies appearing in Texas. Since half of the league is away on an intergalactic convoy and the rest are on night patrol, we are sending you. Here are several pictures of what's happening." There was the sound of quick keyboard typing and several pictures popped up on the screen.

"So they haven't seen ice before. Big deal." Wally yawned. The pictures showed strange ice patches dotted around Houston,Texas. On buildings, trees, roads and even in the middle of a pond.

Batman's face reappeared. "It's about 90 degrees in Texas." Batman said. "Too hot for natural ice to form. Here's a video from a security camera." Said video appeared next to Batman's face.

It showed a park with a lone lamp post. Suddenly, a darkened figure darted past, skipping nimbly over the ground. Each time their foot came into contact with something, ice formed, glowing a pale blue. As the patches were close together, they began to form one big ice patch, coating the post in ice and causing the light bulb inside it to shatter.

"Your mission is to identify and apprehend the culprit. If aggressive, take hostage and bring back to the base. Try to make peace first. I don't think it is intentionally doing damage but you can never be too sure."

"To the bio-ship." K'ladur ordered, and the sleepy team obeyed.

Houston, Texas  
Central Park  
July 8, 2:45 a.m

D'nese was happy. Earth was full of color and life. She smiled happily as she watched birds fly across the sky. Earth really was different from her planet Goa. Her eyes scanned the green landscape, unaware of the frost and ice climbing up the side of the tree she was nestled in.

"Pretty view huh?" A voice said next to her ear. Startled, she screeched and fell out of the tree. Mid air, she flipped her body around and landed, cat like on her feet, balancing on her finger tips. She glared up at the person who had startled her.

Robin grinned as he watched the strange girl glare at him. Piercing gold in stark contrast to her extremely pale skin and white hair. The rest of her was covered by a long black hooded cloak. Slowly, she rose from her crouched position, still glaring at the boy wonder.

"Ηρώων ήδη προσκήνιο? κουτί ωβασφηγρ θεϊκή!" She shouted angrily. Robin said nothing, instead studying the girl. It sound like Greek but with a twist.

"Ωβασφηγρ! Κόπο οδηγώ λύση!" The girl shouted, lifting up her palm.

"Robin!" M'gann shouted in his head "move bef-" suddenly Robin was pushed back hard from an invisible force and fell out of the tree.

"I got ya bro!" Wally said as he sped by to catch the bird boy.

"Thanks KF." Robin said as the speedster set him down.

"We have lost the element of surprise." K'ladur said, joining the two. As Superboy walked out of the tree line, her eyes narrowed. "Artemis, M'gann; stay in position." K'ladur mentally ordered.

"Roger" the two females replied. M'gann hovered over the park, invisible, and holding up the mental link. Artemis narrowed her eyes, string loaded and pulled taught, hidden in an oak's leafy boughs.

"Σφαγή γη ιός χλμ κέρδη νησί κτλ!" She snarled.

"Uhhhh translation anyone?" Kid Flash asked, thoroughly confused.

D'nese glared at the four humans surrounding her. How dare that little one scare her out of the tall, leafy pillar!

"Ηρώων ήδη προσκήνιο?!" She asked again, her eyes narrowing. The humans stared at her and started to mumble quietly, a language she didn't know. She groaned internally. Great.

"I think...if I make a mental link with her I might be able to calm her down..." M'gann mentally commented. "But then...I would have to reveal my presence."

The team leader thought it over for a minute, weigh the two options back and forth. He came to the conclusion that even if the mental meld went south, they still had Artemis waiting in the wings. Plus it would be six on one. No one could be that lucky. "Alright. Do it."

D'nese's eyes were still focused on the small male human when a voice broke her concentration. Her eyes snapped to the brown muscular male. His lips moved, the unfamiliar human language commanded something. She saw his companions lower their weapons, albeit grudgingly, but she herself did not relax. The same male raised both hands up, pointing to the sky with a finger as her locked eyes with her. D'nese slowly lifted her eyes up to the moon. Suddenly, it rippled and a form materialized. She gasped and took a step back then growled. It was a white Martian.

* * *

one more note: this starts before Miss Martian reveals her true form to the team. Also I don't know Greek at all and I'm typing on my phone so I'm just letting autocorrect do whatever it wants.

.:Illegal-Pharmacy:.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rite

Hello! thanks for patiently waiting! I have just finished all of my AP tests and getting back to writing! enjoy chapter 2!

All I own is D'nese/Denise

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rite**

Houston, Texas  
Central Park  
July 8, 2:56 a.m

D'nese snarled at the white Martian and tightened her fists. As she was about to lunge at her, she felt something grab a hold of her brain.

"Κσκκ τέκνα" a voice said in her mind.

"Κανείς! Σκαμνί?! Πόλο!" She snarled back, not realizing she had shouted the obscenity out loud. She back up as the Martian girl descended slowly in front of her.

The team watched curiously as M'gann conversed with the pale girl. She didn't seem to realize  
M'gann was talking to her mentally as she kept voicing her angry opinions out loud. Eventually though, she seemed to catch on and the pair lapsed into silence.

"Team report." Batman's voice sounded in Aqualad's ear.

K'ladur raised his finger to the earpiece and responded, "we have apprehended the suspect. M'gann is currently mentally conversing with her."

"Bring her back to base." Was Batman's simple reply before the com pink went dead.

"Friends!" M'gann suddenly said, turning to her team mates. "Meet D'nese from the planet Goa!" She happily said. The pale girl, D'nese, hesitantly waved a petite hand before bowing.

"Σκορ κάνω πριν ΚΕΚ και σε." She mumbled.

"She says she sorry for causing trouble." M'gann translated.

Aqualad nodded. "We are ordered to bring her back to mount Justice." M'gann nodded and proceeded to explain to D'nese.

"Zatanna! Bring the bio ship around." K'ladur ordered through the mental link.

Mount Justice  
Happy Harbor  
July 8, 3:45a.m

Martian Manhunter, Black Canary and Batman were waiting in the main console room when the teens arrived. D'nese hesitantly followed M'gann towards the intimidating results. She was slightly curious to the choice of attire humans seemed to enjoy.

"Uncle, Batman, Canary; this is D'nese from the planet of Goa." M'gann introduced.

"Goa. Well that explains it." J'onn said.

"Care to explain?" Canary quipped. He nodded.

"Goa is a small, desolate ice planet the next quadrant over from Mars. It is inhabited by two main races. The Kla'merians and the Ur'eagarians. Both are extremely adapted to harsh winter conditions. The Kla'merians are naturally gifted with powers of intangibility, ice, flight and different levels of mental capabilities. Ur'eagarians are more of a Wiccan group."

"D'nese said she is here for her 'rite' Uncle. What does that mean?" M'gann asked.

Martian Manhunter turned to D'near and his niece. "I cannot say for that is a violation of her privacy. I can tell you though that when a Kl'amerain is of age, that is 15 earth years, she sent to another planet to perform his or her 'rite'. As this intercedes on a personal level please do not probe into the matter."

"Φτηνά δεν." D'nese mumbled and bowed.

"Εξής." The Manhunter replied. Then he asked, "Σκορ, πόλης ρόδα τρυφερή?"

D'nese straightened up and nodded vigorously. The Manhunter walked towards her and placed two fingers on her forehead. D'nese closed her eyes. A few seconds later, the opened, pupils dialated and collapsed into J'onn's arms.

"I have just taught her Earth's language. Her brain will need some time to adjust so I will bring her to the infirmary."

With that, J'onn's glided out of the room and the team slowly disbanded to hopefully catch several more hours of sleep.

"Something matter, Dark Knight?"  
Canary quipped.

The Bat was still watching the hallway that led to the infirmary. "I need to know more about Goa. And also what ever this 'rite' is."

* * *

Welp, there's chapter two! please R&R!

.:Illegal-Pharmacy:.


End file.
